


Cottonwings X Ball Guy

by NicktheMoon



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22725730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NicktheMoon/pseuds/NicktheMoon
Summary: A trainer bumps into her crush at the Battle Tower in Galar. Who is it? Ball Guy of course!
Relationships: Ball Guy/OC
Kudos: 1





	Cottonwings X Ball Guy

**Author's Note:**

> A silly, very self-indulgent thing for my friend Cottonwings, who has a bit of a crush on Ball Guy (who doesn't?). That's all there is to this!

Galar's Battle Tower was teeming with people. Upon hearing Galar had (finally) installed a Battling Arena, many trainers had flocked from far and wide to take part. There was some disappointment that it was a re-purposed Rose Tower after the events that had happened, in part because of the assiocation with the now ex-chairman and because people had been hoping for a new arena to be built entirely. But Leon assured people that the current tower would serve until it was proven there was a demand, after which a unique tower would be built in a place that wasn't the business district of Galar. The more savvy knew that Leon would have built a new tower immediately, if it weren't investors wanting to see the demand before committing to such a costly venture.

A motley group of trainers were gathered in the corner of the lobby, checking over their teams and preparing themselves before they signed up for their matches. Nick was debating what to give Kirbies, his Falinks squad, to hold. Fall was giving his Raichu a snack. Sand was brushing over his Indeedee's fur. Scourier was giving their Corviknight a pep talk (of sorts). All were casually talking to each other about their strategies, trading tips, offering hold items to help each other out...but Cotton, who had been petting her Dubwool, Cottonball, as everyone had prepared, lost track of what her friends were saying. She had seen, across the crowded lobby; Ball Guy. 

It was no secret she had a bit of a crush on them. They was pretty damn buff under the uniform, was always friendly and chipper, and gave out free pokeballs and advice to trainers. They was a buff sweetheart. Her friends had teased her that she was into their round face too, given how her beloved Wooloo was also a very round creature, but... no, the ball face was just, kinda cute in her opinion. Under her hands, Cottonball butted her arms with a soft snort.  
"Wha? I'm okay! Don't you worry, baby." She resumed petting him a bit more vigorously, to his delight. Casting another glance over to Ball Guy, she realised they weren't currently talking to anyone. "Guys, I'm just gonna be right back."

"Sure. We're probably gonna be about ten more minutes? And then we're gonna sign up." Sand glanced around to the others to check they were alright with his estimate. Most of them nodded, with Scourier adding, "Yeah, so don't be too long, alright?" Cotton nodded and stood up, carefully weaving her way through the crowd. Cottonball helped, mostly by being a big horned ram who could easily pave a way through people who'd rather not get in his way. It didn't take her long to reach Ball Guy and thankfully Cottonball wasn't the type to immediately demand attention from strangers. He simply waited for her and then stood by her side as she walked towards Ball Guy. He soon noticed her, nodding brightly. 

"Oh, hi there! Thanks for rolling by for a chat with your old mate! If you're signing up for the Battle Tower, you must have some high leveled Pokemon. Here, let me give you a good luck charm." Ball Guy beamed, reaching into a bag at their belt. They pulled out a Level Ball, tossing it into the air with a casual flick of their wrist. They caught it easily, holding it out for Cotton. She grinned and took it.  
"Thank you!"  
"You know how the Level Ball works don't ya? I know I've given you one before," Cotton nearly gasped - they did remember her! - but she kept it in, beaming at them, "But I'm sure it could still surprise you!"  
"Heck yeah! But I gotta ask, where do you get all these pokeballs?"  
"Well that's my secret! Just like how poke balls are mysterious, I have to be a little mysterious too." They raised a finger to their mouth in a 'shh' gesture, wagging the other finger.

"Besides, if I told you, you wouldn't come and talk to be so much anymore, would you?"  
"I would!" Cotton immediately countered, almost offended that he would think that, "I don't just talk to you for your balls!"  
"Really?" Ball Guy cupped their cheeks, jumping a little in animated surprise.  
"Yeah! I just like talking to you. You're a fun guy to be around."  
"Oh, that's just made my day... it's so nice to know your friends like being around you!" They mimed crying in joy, hands balled up under their eyes.  
"Of course people love being around you! Why wouldn't they like being around you, Ball Guy?" They shook themselves out  
"Oh, you're right. It's just nice to be told from time to time! Especially since I often only see people for a little bit as they stop by the stadiums." 

Something about the way they said that made Cotton pause. It seemed to her that Ball Guy was lonely in a way. They were massively popular with the people of Galar, but how often did they get to relax and chill out with people? Maybe play or train their own Pokemon too?  
"Something on your mind? That isn't pokeballs?" Cotton could swear she could see a coy smile on their face when they asked that. She steeled herself and just went for it.  
"I was wondering. I know you're always busy giving out balls to everyone and all that, but would you like to hang out sometime? Not like, a battle! Just a hang out. Since we're friends and all." 

God how she wished she could see past the Ball right now. The painted smile revealed nothing as they paused, clearly considering something. Then they snapped their fingers, nodding to her.  
"Here! Trainers like to trade League Cards with their friends, and I happen to have a League Card myself. Let's swap!" They reached into their shorts' pocket, pulling out a League Card. Instead of a photograph their picture was a stylised drawing of themselves, beaming at the viewer mid-dance on a white, green and blue striped background. They pulled out a pen, quickly adding something to the back of their card.

Cotton quickly nodded. "Ah, yes! Hold on-!" She had to quickly rummage through her bag for own card, then hesitated as she pulled it out; it was a bit curved from where it had been in her bag, and her picture was her dabbing over a background of Leon posing, with explosion effects. But alas, she couldn't change it now. She grabbed her own pen and sneakily added her rotomobile number onto the back, underneath the little paragraph she'd had to write to take up space on the card. She handed it over to Ball Guy, carefully taking theirs. She'd need to take way better care of their card than she had the copies of her own.

"Good luck in the Tower, Cotton!" Ball Guy struck a pose, making a heart with their hands. Cotton couldn't hide an excited laugh, copying the pose back at them. "Thank you! I'll be looking for you in the crowd!" Ball Guy waved and then walked over to the kids who were waiting to see them, some of them jumping up and down for their attention as they got closer. Cotton smiled and turned over the League Card they'd given her, wondering what bio they had written about themselves on it. She just managed to contain her squeal when she saw what had been scribbed at the bottom of it, under the printed text. Along with Ball Guy's signature was a short sentence, finished with a quickly drawn Love Ball; "You're the challenger I'm rooting for!"

She hadn't noticed her friends catching up to her until they were looming behind her with their Pokemon gathering around as well.  
"What you got there, twin?" Scourier asked, peering over her head at the card.  
"Oh, nothing. Just BALL GUY'S LEAGUE CARD!" Cotton announced, holding it up for them all to see. The group gasped in awe, delicately passing the card among each other before it circled back to Cotton.  
"How'd you end up getting that?" Fall asked, as his Raichu tapped the league card with his paw as if to test how rare it felt.  
"Oh, we ended up talking and after he gave me a level ball, he gave me that too."  
"Just after a chat, huh?" Scourier raised an eyebrow at Cotton, who folded her arms stubbornly and gave them a stern look. Scourier's Corviknight rolled her eyes at their antics, glancing away to pre-emptively ignore them.  
"You got a league card and a ball? Man, I'm jealous." Fall cut in, before the pair could start squabbling.  
"Oh yeah, who doesn't love Ball Guy's balls?" Nick couldn't help grinning. This time Cotton got in quick and shoved his shoulder with playful force. The Kirbies immediately butted in, forming a foot tall wall between them. Cottonball bleated, stomping his hoof down at their defiant display. Nick was quick to crouch down and try to get his Pokemon to relax; they were a slightly anxious group when it came to protecting him, even from his friends.

Thankfully they were all politely interrupted by Sand's Indeedee, who got their attention with a gentle psychic nudge, indictating to the registration desk where Sand was waving them over.  
"Oh shit yeah, c'mon! We gotta get ourselves signed up or we're gonna have to wait like, an hour." Scourier led them over, their Corviknight clearing the way with her large body and imposing glare. Nick's Kirbies took it upon themselves to escort him and Sand's Indeedee - it was hard to tell what made them decide a person or Pokemon needed their protection, but evidently Nick and Sand's Indeedee shared some kind of 'protect me' trait. Fall brought up the rear, having to quickly catch his Raichu before it wandered over to Ball Guy after staring at their league card a little too intently.

As they hustled over, Cotton slid Ball Guy's league card into her pocket. Now she had to do well in her upcoming battles. For Ball Guy!


End file.
